He Knew, She Knew
by Faustine F
Summary: Set on Christmas Day, 1998, the year of the Battle of Hogwarts, after Hermione has restored her parents' memory. Hermione brought Ron home for Christmas to officially introduce him to her parents, but things didn't go exactly well. A Christmas one-shot.


**Christmas, 1998, sometime after Hermione lifted the memory charm on her parents**

"Come on," urged Hermione. "Don't be a chicken."

Ron compulsively adjusted the lapel of his muggle coat for the tenth time since they had apparated to their destination, the front doorstep of an inconspicuous house, one short minute ago.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione said impatiently. "You are here to join my parents' Christmas dinner, not to eat the Last Supper. Stop being so nervous!"

"What's the Last Supper?"

"You mean you've never heard of it? The story of Jesus? The painting?" Hermione stared at Ron's completely blank expression, then shook her head. "Never mind. It's just muggle stuff. Ignore the reference."

Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders and hissed, "But don't you see? That's precisely the bloody problem! I'm not ready! I know absolutely nothing about muggle stuff. I'll freak out your par – "

The door opened and a woman with an older and mellower version of Hermione's face emerged from behind. Ron dropped his arms immediately.

"Hello sweetheart," Mrs. Granger spoke into Hermione's hair as she folded her daughter into a tight embrace.

"And lovely to see you, Ron," Mrs. Granger threw her arms warmly around the statue-rigid Ron. "My, you sure have grown a lot since I last saw you at Diagon Alley! A proper young man now, aren't you?"

Ron blushed and gurgled a nonsensical reply.

"Come on in. Dinner's almost ready!"

"See?" Hermione whispered. "It's not like you haven't met each other before. Just act naturally." She gave Ron's hand a light, reassuring squeeze and led him into the house.

* * *

Ron's stomach growled loudly, much to his embarrassment.

"It'll take just a few more minutes," said Mrs. Granger apologetically.

Hermione's elbow went straight for his ribcage when Mrs. Granger turned back to her cooking. Ron shot Hermione a dirty look.

"What? It's not my fault your mother cooks so slowly! You've seen how my mum cooks. She can multitask in the kitchen. This dinner would have taken her no more than an hour to prepare. And you say you mum's been at it since this morning?" Ron whispered indignantly.

He instantly regretted the scathing remark. He could see the anger and hurt on Hermione's face, and he hated himself for putting them there. He knew the divide between the lifestyles of muggles and magical folk was hard to bridge. He knew Hermione was still self-conscious about being muggle-born, no matter how she claimed otherwise. That was why she had tried so hard at proving herself when she first came to Hogwarts. He knew. So why couldn't he hold his stupid tongue?

Hermione opened her mouth to return the verbal lash, but her father chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Ron!" Mr. Granger gripped Ron's hand and gave it a firm and friendly shake. "You have shot up like a tree! How's Harry?"

Ron's grin wavered.

"He's fine, Mr. Granger. Yeah. He's fine," Ron said with great enthusiasm, but Hermione could detect the forced note in Ron's voice. She wanted to elbow her dad in the ribs too but she was too far away from him. She knew Ron had always hated being constantly overshadowed by people around him. She knew Harry was his best friend, and that made being in Harry's shadow all the more unbearable, especially when it was such a great one. Ron hated himself for making his friendship with Harry so complicated. She knew. He was just so loyal, and she loved him for it. So why couldn't her dad see this?

But then, she supposed, this was why she brought Ron home with her tonight.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Granger opened the oven.

"Wingardium Leviosa," the turkey floated out of the oven and onto the table smoothly.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger yelped in surprise.

Hermione was furious. "What did I say before we came, Ronald Weasley?"

"What, I was just trying to help!" Ron argued.

"I said," Hermione bit off. '"No magic in the house".'

"I don't understand you, Hermione! Why not? We're adults already. It's not like the Ministry regulation applies to us anymore. If we had helped your mum tonight, we'd have finished the dessert by now!"

Awkward silence.

Maybe I should just hex my own tongue and be a mute for the rest of my life, thought Ron.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Granger said shakily. "I should have got up earlier today. I'm sorry we're such a terrible host."

"OUT OF THE HOUSE, WEASLEY. NOW!" Hermione yelled.

Ron ran.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Mum," Hermione hugged her mother.

"No, I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger sighed.

"You have nothing to apologise for!" said Hermione. "I am going to tear off my boyfriend's tongue."

"Wait," Mr. Granger said. "What has Harry got to do with this?"

Hermione exchanged a glance with her mother. For Merlin's sake, how slow could her father be?

The truth finally dawned on Mr. Granger. "You're dating that rude boy?"

Hermione nodded.

"Why? I've always thought you would end up with Harry! Isn't Harry some sort of saviour in your world? And he's a nice boy! Better manners than this one, that much I can sa – "

"Harry is like a brother to me!" Hermione interrupted. "Ron is… He's fun. He's silly. He's like a hurricane. Yes, he can be rude and he always makes me mad, but… I know it sounds crazy, but he's exciting. And we've been through too many things together and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I'll always love Harry, but he's not like Ron. And anyway, he's got Ginny, Ron's sister."

Mr. Granger stared at Hermione, and she blushed.

Mrs. Granger smiled and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I know Ron didn't mean to be rude. I see how much you like him. And I think such an honest and straightforward boy is a keeper."

Hermione smiled at her mother's acceptance of Ron, and at the unintentional pun her mother just made.

"Well, I suppose your mother's right," Mr. Granger admitted. "You can always count on him to blurt about his affair if he ever had one."

"Dad!"

"Oh, go on," Mr. Granger waved his hand impatiently. "Run after him. We can't eat this much food on our own."

"I love you, Dad," Hermione threw her arms around her father and dashed out of the kitchen.

She opened the front door.

And saw Ron standing right outside the kitchen window.

"What are you doing here? It's freezing!" asked Hermione.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron chuckled. "I'm too hungry to leave."

Hermione would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so embarrassed. "So you heard everything?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Pretty much," Ron replied. "Yeah."

"Right."

"A hurricane," Ron quipped. "Since when have you become so poetic?"

"Always the tone of surprise. I've always been poetic, Ronald Weasley" Hermione flung herself into Ron and kissed him long and hard.

"Hmm. Thanks," Ron laughed, then grew serious. "I am sorry, Hermione. That was really mean."

"It's okay. Just as my mum said, it's in your nature."

"And just as your dad said, you'd be the first to know if I ever cheated on you," said Ron dryly. "Your parents are very wise and insightful for muggles."

"Shut up," said Hermione. "Let's go inside and eat."


End file.
